A puppet with a heart
by dragon-wilbert99
Summary: Marionette or as the others call him The Puppet, is shrouded with mysteries. However, his life changes when a cheerful animatronic, Mangle, stepped into his life. Meanwhile, an enemy awakens to take his revenge on the Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria...[ManglexPuppet, FoxyXChica, SpringtrapXToyChica, Bonniexfem!ToyBonnie] Rating is M for cursing, gores and mature themes
1. Chapter 1: Anniversary

**Hello guys!**

 **This is my very first Fnaf fic, if i'm not too late to do this..**

 **I want you to know that i ship Marionette or puppet with Mangle, i fell in love with this ship idk why but i have a feeling they will be cute together! 3 In this story all of them are some kind of Vocaloid form or human form to be clear and the toy animatronics are all girls. Sorry..**

 **So I hope you love this story and if you don't like it it's ok, i'll not blame you, i know this ship is very rare.**

 **So enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FNAF, SCOTT CAWTHON DID :3**

 **fem! Toy Freddy: Fiona**

 **fem! Toy Bonnie : Monika**

 **Toy Chica : Carla**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1 : Anniversary**

It was raining heavily at night, Freddy Fazbear pizzeria is closing, lights are turned off and the staffs are packing their stuffs to get back home, leaving a security guard named Jeremy Fitzgerald to guard the night. Even though Jeremy regrets it at first, he kinda start getting along with the animatronics that roams around the pizzeria at night, but also sometimes they could break down and start hunting him and it took all night for him to reboot them.

Today was the pizzaria's anniversary and Jeremy had secretly prepared a night party for the animatronics, after taking a few minutes, he started to walk his way to the stage to wake the animatronics

" Hey, everyone wake up! I've got a surprise for you all!"

Jeremy turned on the lights and the animatronics woke up from their slumber, Freddy Fazbear opened his blue eyes and yawned while scratching his brown shaggy hair and put on his black hat, Chica and Bonnie also woke up and so does the Toy animatronics, Fiona , Monika and Carla.

" What's with the night call, Jeremy-san.." Chica yawned.

" C'mon, follow me on the hall, you guys gonna love it! call Foxy and Mangle too!" Jeremy then went out of the backstage.

" You have any idea, Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie shrugged. " Dunno, Jeremy never told me about this ' surprise ' of his "

" Yo Freddy! let's wake those lazy foxes up! " said the energetic Fiona.

" Yeah c'mon, wait! don't forget the water spray! " Both of the bear-eared animatronics went off to wake Foxy and Mangle.

 **xxxxxAt the Pirate's Covexxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* careful with those boxes! * whispered Fiona

* I know! - I know! don't have to tell me that * whispered Freddy back.

Freddy then took out the water spray and without any hesitation, he started spraying to both sleeping fox eared animatronics.

" *growl* WHAT THE FUCK! " Foxy shouted, waking up groggily, while the Fiona and Freddy laughs.

" onii-san! what's going on?!" The shouting wakes mangle, who sleeps on the ceiling bed.

" c'mon! wake up you two! Jeremy's have a surprise for us! Let's go to the hall before we're late!"

" surprise? what is Jeremy-san up to?" Mangle asked her big brother while climbing down.

" Dunno, sheesh, now look what those two midgets did to my hair, it's wet now"

Mangle giggled and the two siblings started to walk to the hall. Arriving there, they are surprised by Bonnie and Carla while Jeremy are playing Just Dance with Chica, Monika is eating her favorite nachos and there's also BB, the balloon boy animatronic, who was sitting next to her, enjoying the party. Everyone looked happy and seems to enjoying themselves, but Mangle feels that someone is missing and she knows who that was. Mangle sighed and joined her brother and the others.

 **xxxxxxAt the Prize cornerxxxxxx**

The Prize corner, a place where children plays mini games and there is one particular big box that lies at the corner. Inside, was resided by an animatronic or is he? no one knows his origins. All the others know that he was called The Puppet or Marionette. Every night, he sleeps with a music box. It calms him down. But this night, he was awaken by a noise, The puppet opened his eyes, he had a green eye that looked lifeless, full of emptiness, his hair is white while the lower hair is black, his skin is pale white and he always wears a black scarf and his clothing is also black with two white buttons and white stripes. The puppet gets out of his box and follow the noise.

" Hey, what's going on?"

Everyone in the room grew silent. But not Mangle.

" oh, did we woke you up, Marionette-san? I'm sorry! We're having the restaurant's anniversary! you can join us if you want!" Mangle cheered

" No. I did not need such silly entertainment, now if you excuse me " Marionette turned and went back to his box again.

" huh, what's with that lad? Can't he enjoy a party?" Foxy huffed.

" Yeah, he's no fun" Fiona replied and Freddy noddded.

" c'mon guys, give the man a break, he's like that, everyone has different personality" Jeremy assured while eating his pizza.

" Ok, enough with the gloomy faces! Let's start partying! 3" Chica and Carla said in unison.

The party continued. However, Mangle needs to talk to the puppet and she exited the hall. During the way, Mangle grab some snacks and candies.

*knock* *knock*

" E-excuse me, Marionette-san! can i come in?"

 ** _No reply_**

Mangle was about to knock again when the box opened and Marionette popped out.

" What is your need, woman?"

" uhm, i got bored with the party, can i stay with you for a while?"

" No"

 _ **Man, this guy's so irritating sometimes**_. But Mangle won't give up. So she engaged her secret weapon.

" Please, Marionette-san?~~" Mangle whined with a cute face she could make.

The room was quiet for a while then a sigh

" suit yourself woman",Marionette then went back inside.

" YES! works everytime!"

Mangle went inside and started to sit near the puppet. But he moved a little bit to keep a distance between them. Mangle huffed

" Hey, Marionette-san, do you want some snacks? I brought plenty and some candies," Mangle asked when eating a potato chip.

" I don't like sweets"

Mangle sweat dropped, " C'mon at least eat one of them"

Marionette sighed, and he grabs anything. The Pocky sticks.

" What is this?" Marrionette asked. Looking at the stick covered in chocolate.

" Oh, that's a Pocky stick! It's really good and sweet!"

" I told you i dislike sweets"

" How could you say that chocolate is not good?! Chocolate is love! Chocolate is life! and i suggest you to eat one, young man!" Mangle raised her voice. She is obessed with chocolate so much that Jeremy decides to hid all the nutella jam from her sight for 2 weeks.

Marionette starts to eat the pocky stick and Mangle watching him, still angry.

"It's, not...bad"

"See! I've told you it"s good! Let me show you some tricks to eat a pocky with a friend!"

" tricks?"

Mangle took one of the sticks and bit the tip which has the chocolate in it.

" Ok, all you gotta do is to eat the other side! the one who let go loses!"

" What kind of game are you playing, woman?"

To be honest herself, Mangle did develop a crush on the Puppet, she first fell in love with him when he saved her from a group of children who damage her other eye and that's why she was wearing an eyepatch now.

The puppet started eating the biscuit and so does Mangle. Mangle closes her eyes, she could feel his hot breath closing in.

 ** _Closer_**

 ** _Closer_**

 ** _Closer..._**

Out of sudden, there is a loud knock outside. Mangle was surprised and breaks the pocky stick.

" Hey Mangle-chan! Are you inside? your brother is looking for you!"

" Ugh, it's chica oneesan, yeah! coming! Well, it seems that i've gotta go back to bed.. see you tomorrow, Marionette-san, good night!"

Mangle went outside and closed the door.

" So what are you doing inside Mari's box?" Chica asked.

" Nothin' just hanging around"

" So~~Have you told him?"

Mangle blushed. She was going to but only if she had the courage. But not yet, she wanted to know him better first.

" Oh~ what's with the tomato face?" Chica teased.

" Shut up..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, the puppet ponders in his bed. _**What is with that woman? I don't understand her, why? of all times, she always..smiles? What is this aching in my heart? I'm burning on the inside when with her? What is this?**_

 ** _IT'S LOVE YOU DUMBASS!_**

 ** _Love?_**

 ** _BUT HELL TO THAT! YOU'RE A PUPPET, REMEMBER, YOU DON'T NEED THOSE SHITS, A PUPPET IS JUST PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT HAVING THOSE PATHETIC STUFFS! DON'T BE FOOLED BY EM' BOY! IT KILLS YOU_**

 ****The voice in his head vanished leaving him with questions but he tried to forget all of those and went back to sleep with the music box playing.

 _ **To be continued..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys!**

 **I'm back!**

 **First of all, i'm truly very sorry for not updating this fanfic because of school work, it sucks :'(**

 **But hey! during my absence, i've been gatherin' deeper info about the fnaf lore**

 **During my research on Sister Location, i was able to understand more of the storyline**

 **and of course from the legend himself, Scott :D**

 **And i'd hope that i will be able to put those new fresh info into this fanfic**

 **I hope u guys enjoy !**

 **fem! Toy Freddy: Fiona**

 **fem! Toy Bonnie : Monika**

 **Toy Chica : Carla**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FNAF, IT BELONGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON**

 **Chapter 2**

Last night party was a blast, both the old and toy animatronics enjoyed themselves and even Jeremy. It was 6 AM, the sunlight lightens the pizzeria, Jeremy and Mangle ended up cleaning up the leftovers from the party, Mangle has gone back to her room while Jeremy is still snoring in the office, he never left the pizzeria last night.

Mangle slowly opened her eyes, she shook her head groggily, she has been cleaning overnight helping Jeremy.

She got up her bed and pondered for a while. Then she realized something, she doesn't remember making her way to the Pirate Cove.

Her brother must've did it, she smiled and make her way to the kitchen for breakfast while her brother, Foxy is still sleeping after a drinking battle with Monika, damn she was strong as a woman herself and she ended up winning anyway.

* At the Kitchen*

Chica is up early as usual with her sister, Carla, making breakfast for the crew.

" Good Morning! Chica and Carla nee-san!" Mangle greeted them.

" oh Mangle! you're up already! We've just finished making pizzas for breakfast, maybe you can help us cut these pizzas" Chica said

" Sure !"

Chica handed Mangle the pizza cutter and she started cutting the pizzas carefully. Not long, Bonnie comes into the kitchen and sat on the table picking up the newspaper.

" Good morning, girls! Pizzas again?"

" Yeah, at first, i insisted Chica to make cupcakes today but she told me that too much sweets ruins your tooth and i decided i won't have any arguements and i let it slide.." Carla huffed and preparing the plates and Mangle giggled, putting the pizzas she cut on the dining table.

" How's monika by the way, she seemed pretty much wasted last night" Carla asked Bonnie.

" She slept quickly once i put her to bed, she's ok now.." Bonnie sipped on his tea.

" Did you gave her a good night kiss?" Chica grinned.

Bonnie almost chocked on his tea, blushing. Almost everyone knew that Bonnie has a crush on Monika, he has tried many attempts to get closer to her but Monika is just too arrogant to admit her feelings, but nevertheless, Bonnie never stop loving her.

The rest woke up and join in the breakfast. Freddy is arguing over his pizza being smaller than Fiona, Foxy and Mangle are sitting together, enjoying their pizzas, Jeremy and BB also joined in. The Kitchen was warm and lively until Marionette comes in...

Everyone paused for a while until Mangle called him to join.

" Marionette-san! Come join us for breakfast, the pizza's really delicious!"

Mangle patted the chair beside her and Marionette sat quietly.

" Well, here you go! I save two for you before Foxy gobble them up!" Chica said, handing Marionette his share.

" Thank you..."

The crew then goes on again, discusing on their new song for next week. Mangle watched shyly when Marionette started chewing on the pizza.

When he looked at her, Mangle quickly gobble up her last pizza quickly to avoid eyecontact and Marionette continues his breakfast.

After breakfast, the crew head to their stage and preparing to open the pizzeria, the manager gave Jeremy an extra paycheck for working overnight and Jeremy insist on taking today also, happily. With everything done, the pizzeria opens to start the day, usual customers and some new, comes in and out, children are gathering in front of the stage, cheering as usual, Mangle is also busy at her Kid's Cove, the children are enjoying playing her puzzles and her pull apart and put back together game, and the winners get to choose their prize at the prize corner where Marionette is just beside Mangle's Kid's Cove.

Mangle just loved seeing him giving presents to the kids, at first they are scared of him but cheered as he gives them presents. Sometimes, it's very rare to see him smile, which if does, Mangle would often blush in the distance. Suddenly, one of the children came to her,

" You're so pretty! " The girl exclaimed with a smile,

" Why thank you.."

The girl giggled and continues," Hey, do you have a boyfriend?"

Mangle was shocked and blushed when the girl's mother comes,

" Don't say that! You're making her uncomfortable, honey, sorry about my daughter, she sometimes heard such things from her brother" the mother apologized.

"aha, it's ok, miss"

Mangle also ever asked Foxy what kissing is when she heard him talking about it with Bonnie. Her brother told her she'll have to wait until she's older to understand and he did.

At first, Mangle was surprised and confused but little by little she understands what he meant and it keep her awake at night.

She glanced at Marionette, she remembered about last night, how they played the pocky game and they almost kiss.

Her face growing hot and she tries to control herself, she took another glance at him.

 _ **Maybe, one day...**_

 **Sorry guys it's short, i'm sick since yesterday but i will update as soon as i get well :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Something old

**me: Good news, guys! I'm not sick anymore! :D**

 **Springtrap: Good for you..**

 **me: Oh i almost forgot! Springtrap will be in this chapter!**

 **Springtrap: So much for introduction here..**

 **Chapter 3: Something old..**

It was raining hard at night , the pizzeria has just closed, the rest of the janitors have finished their cleaning and soon left the building. Jeremy was about to leave for home when Mangle rushed in and gives him his cap.

" Jeremy-san! Don't forget your cap! It's raining outside and I don't want you to get cold!"

" Why thanks, Mangle! Well, I'll be off now, see you tomorrow"

Putting on his cap, Jeremy rushed out quickly and get into his car and drove off the distance as Mangle locked the door and turn off the light, out of sudden in the darkness, Mangle was attacked by a mysterious figure. She was frozen and her heart beats quickly, is she going to die here?

But the light turns on and the mysterious figure turns out to be Carla…

" ahaha! I got you there Mangle!"

" C-carla nee-san! That's so mean! I'm scared to death!" Mangle put her hand in her chest and tries to get some air.

" Ok ok I'm sorry, but I'm here to show you something cool!"

" Oh what is it, but it's late! Everyone's sleeping already!"

" Just follow me!"

The girls went their way along the hallways and stopped near the Freddy-go-around. Carla touched the pizza statue on the wall.

" Here it is!"

" a pizza statue?" Mangle sweat dropped.

" It is not just a pizza statue, I figured out last night that if these four pepperoni was pushed in order, a secret door will appear and it leads to a secret passage. I did enter once it was very dark and I decided not to go further, so now since you're here, we can explore deeper and check out what's inside! I got some flashlight and a taser just in case something happen.."

" I-is it ok? I kinda have a bad feeling about this.."

Carla pushed the pepperonis in order and just like she said, a door opened and revealed a dark passage, Mangle was surprised and they went inside, it was dark and moist, Mangle turned on the flashlight and Carla has her taser ready. They then realized it was some kind of an old storage room, Mangle flashed the light around, there were a couple of old shelves, piles of old cookbook and a few broken arcade. Mangle stepped on a dusty poster and picked it up

COME, EAT AND ENJOY AT THE NEW FREDBEAR & FRIENDS PIZZERIA!

" Fredbear pizzeria? What's that"

" I've heard that before, it ever opened in this building but it closed after a terrible accident.." Carla explained while looking at the dusty cook books.

They wander around the big room when Carla noticed something at the dark corner near an arcade, it was a figure, which appeared to be sitting down, she gulped and stepped closer..

Closer..

Closer..

She could feel an eerie air around her and she holds her tazer ready when the figure seemed to moved a bit and suddenly a voice came from it

Help…Me…

Carla shivered and shocked at the same time and the figure murmured again..

Father..

"huh?" Before Carla can react, two glowing eyes appeared and the figure awoken from it's rest and went closer to her, fast.

Carla screamed and taze the figure on the chest. The lightning from the tazer revealed the figure's identity.

It was an animatronic, it looked just like bonnie, but damaged badly, the animatronic fainted and Mangle comes rushing.

" Carla nee-san! Are you ok?!"

" Y-yeah.."

"ahh! W-who is that?!" Mangle hid behind Carla.

" I dunno, he just attacked me and I tazed him. Let's go back while we have a chance and lock him here before he hurt everybody!"

The bunny animatronic groaned in pain

" We can't leave him here! He's hurt…" Mangle looked concerned.

" Oh, for god's sake! I think it's a mistake going here.." Carla grunted.

The girls then helped the animatronic out of the dark room and the secret door closed shut. They went to Carla's room, good thing her sister Chica has her own room or she will be waking everyone. They put the animatronic on the sofa, Carla put a pillow on his head, he was sleeping and looks exhausted.

Well, she did taze him and she felt guilty..

" Well, I'll be going to bed now or onii-san will scold me.."

" What-but-*sigh* oh well, goodnight.."

" Goodnight, oh yeah what are you gonna do with him when he woke up? Are you going to be ok?" Mangle reassured.

" Don't worry, I'll taze him again if he did attack me"

" Ok, bye" Mangle then went to the Pirate Cove.

Carla sighed and sits on the next sofa, she turned on the tv and make sure she turn the volume low as to not disturb her sleeping ' guest '.

It was 9 pm and Carla has been sleeping on the couch with the tv still on, she opened her eyes slowly when she noticed her 'guest' sitting in front of her, staring.

Carla was shocked and jumped out of her couch, she has her tazer ready.

" D-don't come any closer!"

" Oh c'mon! Enough with the tazer!" the animatronic defended himself.

" W-who are you?" Carla asked, tazer in her hand.

" Ok, first of all, can we just sit on the couch and calm the fuck down and secondly please put the goddamn tazer away! Then we'll talk"

Carla do as he says and they both sat on the couch.

" Springtrap's the name"

" That's a weird name.." Carla scoffed. " I'm Toy Chica, but you can just call me Carla.."

" ok, so Carla, have any idea where I am? How long have I been sleeping?"

" I dunno, I just found you about two hours ago in an old room, you attacked me remember? And why is that?"

" Oh, Sorry, I thought you were _**him**_ _…_ "

" Who?" Carla confused.

" Nevermind, I'm just surprised I guess..but, thanks for getting me out of that shitty ol' room"

" Thanks, I guess, can we talk about this tomorrow, it's late and I think you're sleepy too" Carla yawned.

" Girl, I've been sleeping for too long, I think I'll pass…" Springtrap rested on the couch.

" Oh well, suit yourself "

Carla went to her bed and sleeps instantly while Springtrap looked at the tv. Last time he ever watched tv is back when he was human, at his home, every 6 am, watching his favorite tv series, with popcorn and exotic butters beside him. But that was long time ago…

He tried to forget it and focus on the brother that was playing with his sister on tv.

 _ **Lily..**_

 **Since we don't know Springtrap/Michael's little sister name yet, I'll just call her Lily Afton, I dunno I think it fits her..**


	4. Author's Note

**Hello guys!**

 **Sorry if you're waiting for ages, i've just graduated last month and the exams have been taking over me but i'm back!**

 **I'm gonna start updating so i hope you guys understand and sorry for taking so long**

 **T-T**


	5. Chapter 4: The Past (part 1)

Hey guys, I'm back!

I know you guys be thinking where did i disappear, but here i am, I'm sorry for taking such a long time updating, I've just graduated from high school and i need stuff to do for my university

In case u don't know, i changed my acc name to dragon-wilbert99

Hope u guys enjoy!

Michael Afton: 15 years old

Lily Afton: 8 Years old

Ben Afton: 10 years old

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Past part 1**

 **20 years ago**

 _ **Onii-san! Onii-san! Wake up! You're gonna be late!**_

Michael Afton wakes up with sleepy eyes while his little sister, Lily, running here and there carrying her favourite doll, Plushtrap.

Today is Fredbear Pizzaria opening and their father had promise to bring them along. Michael refused to tag along but hearing his friends coming, he decided to go and of course, Lily told him to and she know that he would never say no to his favourite little sister.

Michael picked up his cheery little sister, " Are you ready to meet Fredbear and SpringBonnie today?"

" Yeah! I wanna meet them! Daddy said that I can play with them! I wanna see Bonnie! He's my favourite!"

Michael chuckled and put her down and his little brother, Ben, came out of his room carrying Fredbear on his hand, looking scared as usual. The thing is, Michael really hate his brother, he will always bully Ben or pull a prank at him whenever their father is not around since he is so vulnerable and a crybaby, Ben sometimes got the chance to tell their father about the terrible things Michael did to him and Michael would either get a beating or worst.

 _ **Remember boy, You are nothing but a mistake**_

His father's words still replaying in Michael's head, he hated him, he hate Ben.

* * *

The Aftons finally made it to Fredbear's and Lily is the first to rush in and Michael followed her.

Inside, many customers have gathered and a cheery music playing plus with the children shouting here and there. The opening is a huge success and a happy grin could be seen from William Afton, the owner of the pizzeria. Lily spotted Fredbear and SpringBonnie and begged her father to allow her to join the other kids

" Oh please daddy, can i go see Bonnie? "

" Alright, alright, you can little princess and why don't you tag Ben along with you? He might want to see Fredbear and Springbonnie too"

Ben, hearing this began to stutter and whimpered

" I-i think I-i'll just play w-with the a-arcade.."

" Oh c'mon Ben! It's not like Fredbear and Bonnie gonna bite you" Lily tugged her big brother.

" Yeah, it's not they're gonna bite ya, you little squirt" Michael taunted Ben and grabbed his black hoodie.

" Listen you little rat, you will join her or I'll beat you "

" B-but I-I'm afraid o-of F-fredbear" Ben started to sob

Michael then heard someone calling him, it was his three friends, Ken, Carl and Jeff.

" Hey Mike, I see your crybaby little bro is having a trouble again" Ken chuckled, he is wearing a mask that looks like SpringBonnie but purple.

" Yeah, It seems that this little champ is dead scared of Freadbear haha" Michael chuckled.

" And if he's scared of him, why he's holding that doll hahaha" Carl, who was wearing Chica mas, laughed.

" H-he's d-different! H-he's k-kind to me, H-he-he's my friend!" Ben defended his Fredbear plushie, still shaking.

" "He's my friend" Ha ha what a loser your lil bro is, Mikey" Jeff with the Freddy mask roared in laughter.

Meanwhile, Lily is having a great time with her new friends and enjoyed the whole day while Ben ended up being forced to go inside Fredbear's ghost hunt attraction and getting bullied by his older brother and his gang.

From afar, the so called puppet or Marionette, have been watching Michael and his gang and he started to keep an eye on them, especially Michael.

* * *

That night, Ben sobbed on his bed, what Michael and his friends did today to him is worst than ever, he sobbed again until he heard a familiar voice beside him.

 _" He did it again, didn't he?"_

The Fredbear plush started to talk and blinks his white glowing eyes.

" M-Michael bullied m-me again, oh Fredbear, h-he;s so m-mean to me, why?" Ben asked, still sobbing.

Fredbear really hate to see this poor kid crying every night because of his bully big brother

 _" Ben, it's ok, he's just jealous of you because your father loves you more than him"_

" B-but i never hate Michael, h-he's my big brother a-and he's the only big brother i had, I-if i had a wish, I really wanted him to see that there is nothing he has to be jealous of and that he and i could be with each other forever" Ben wiped his tears.

Fredbear is touched by Ben's word, he did not hate his big brother for all the things he's done to him

 _" Rest my boy, you've had enough today, let's get some sleep"_

Ben nodded and went to sleep with Fredbear on his little arms

 _" Tomorrow is another day.."_

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 **I gotta admit Michael is an ass during his teens and he's one of those brats that really need a brick thrown at their face :(**

 **Ben is everyone's cinnamonroll that needs to be protected at all cost, the same goes to Lily even though she's stubborn at times..**


End file.
